One Summer At Picgrove Manor
by x.Aubery.x
Summary: Just a summer at a world famous Manor, three famous boys, three beautiful girls, and all the freedom a teenager could ask for. What could happen? The good? most definately. The bad? eh.. some times. Fun memories to last a life time? No question about it..
1. Welcome, to Picgrove Manor, have fun!

One summer at PicGrove Manor

A.N. Yes, I know I haven't updated _I don't Wanna know_ in some time, but this idea came when I was watching a Mariah Carrie music video on MTV, and I felt a need to publish it. Anyways…

DISCLAIMER: I do **NOT** own anything. Except the plot, and the main girl, Piper.

(I thank Bella310 for the idea of the name, sorry if I just took it :)

One summer at PicGrove Manor

**First Day of the Rest of the Summer**

I'm here to tell you a story. I guess you're here to listen, I suggest you do just that.

**.:thatsummer:.**

My head was laid against the car's glass window. The sunlit summer of California's forests was whooshing away ahead of me. Wondering where I'm going? Funny, me too.

I'm thinking you're a bit confused, so let me fill you in a bit. My family is filthy rich, money is next to nothing, though I hate it when people think I'm snobby and think high of myself just cause of my money. Take it from me, I'm not. Both my parents are movie stars, and constantly moving around everywhere. Though I plan to follow in their foot steps, this year was the year I put my foot down and demanded I stay somewhere else during the summer. And that somewhere else is where I am being dragged. The only reason why I actually came into the car was because of the two girls sitting right next to me, my best friends in the world, Miley Stewart and Lilly Truscott.

"Yo, Piper! Piper!! Piper Blake Justice!" Lilly nudged me out of my train of thought. "What?" I asked, brushing my long brown hair out of my face. "We're HERE!!" She screamed jumping out of the car and running up the cobble stone trail. "I tell ya, that girl may not be the sharpest crayon in the box, but definitely has the most unique color." Miley said before stepping out of the car herself.

I sighed, stepped out myself. I expected Miley and Lilly to be far ahead of me, both stood in front of the car, lip glossed mouths wide open. I gave them a 'what-are-you-on' look, though that was before I saw what was right in front of me.

A huge mansion lay in front of me. A beautiful landscape of flowers and shrubs of purples and pinks in complex little scattered gardens. A large elegant statue had the words, _Welcome to PicGrove Manor' _in elegant script stood in front of a rather flamboyant patch of pink roses. A bubbling waterfall was heard in the air, and I could tell there were multiple lakes and waters every where. I felt my mother step out behind me, and laugh at our reactions.

"I'm guessing you like it?" she laughed. I looked at her, and hugged her really tight, and trust me, I'm known for my bear hugs. I turned around to Miley and Lilly, and started jumping around like little school girls at a Jonas Brothers concert. Oh, yeah did I mention we were all HUGE fans? Yeah, I don't think I did. After our little celebration, my parents stepped handed me a piece of paper, went back into the car, and headed off to the airport, off to Hawaii for their movie, been there done that.

I glance at the paper that they gave me, and laugh at their over protectiveness, here's what it said:

_Please follow these rules and we won't have to come all the way back and bring you with us to Hawaii._

_There will be boys, don't get to comfy if you catch my drift._

_Have fun swimming but wait an hour!_

_Always have your cell phone in case you get lost._

_Please try to not get in trouble!_

_Please don't do anything illegal._

_The curfew is around 2am, you don't have to sleep, just be in the manor by then_

_You cannot leave the manor without a chauffer and must come back with said chauffer, or else we're hauling your butt back with us. _

_Don't think you can get away with these things too because my people will be circulating the Manor, have fun._

_Live it up!_

_-Mommy & Daddy!_

I laughed and stuck it in my front pocket of my skinny jeans. I fixed my tank, belt and flats, took both their hands and made my way inside the Manor.

The walk up there took much longer than anticipated. The winding cobble stone was at least a mile long, though very picturesque, and by the time we reached the 20 foot maple wood doors, all of our camera memory was filled up. Let's just say, 3,000 pictures was a common number that day.

Once inside, we reached the line, right behind a friend of ours, Selena Gomez. We caught up, until she was finished with her business at the head desk.

We said our goodbyes, and walked up to the desk. "Good Morning ma'am! Piper Blake Justice and these are my friends Miley Stewart," she waved and smiled at the grey-haired-green-cardigan-wearing-front-desk-lady," and Lilly Truscott, I have information that the three of us will be occupying one room together." I stated, trying to sound as formal as possible. I smiled a sweet smile, and waited for her to respond.

"Well, just take one of those clipboards over there, each of you, and fill it out. Once your finished, miss, just give it to me and I will give you your wristband, it has the sensor on it to accesses your room."

We each grabbed one, and followed the lady's directions. Soon, we were walking down hallway number 1037, and walked up to our room. Well, at least Miley and I were, Lilly was practically sprinting, tripped, then sprinted again. Funny, funny Girl.

We finally reached Lilly, and Miley swiped her wristband over the sensor. The door opened, we looked at each other, and squealed in excitement. We walked in slowly, and gasped once more. The room was, put simply, BREATH TAKING. Like, whoa. ( LOL sort of a coincidence, they are on the room to the left of us!)

Lilly popped her iPod into the iHome, and started blasting 6 Minutes. She jumped on one of the three queen sized beds, and sang along, "One minute and the earth begins to quake, another minute and my heart begins to break, another minute and she makes me feel brand new! That's just three minutes with you! Four minutes and she's everything I see. Another minute and she's where I wanna be, another minute and she makes me feel brand new! I need six minutes with you!" Lilly started doing air guitar, Miley and I legit rofl-ing on the cream carpet. That was until we heard voices from the room to the right.

There was a connecting door to the room to the right. Just then, we heard something banging on our connecting door. We all looked at each other, and gave unsure smiles. All of a sudden, I was being pushed to the door.

I looked back, and they were giving me the evils until I opened it. I straightened out my outfit, and unlocked the door.

Then, three incredibly cute boys come falling through the doorway. I scream a little, and step back. Once each boy gain their composure, Miley, Lilly, and I's eyes widen and we gasp. Right in front of us stand those three, oh-so-famous boys every girl would die to know.

**.:thatsummer:.**

A.N. Well, I hope y'all like it, it was a random idea I had, and I had to post it up. I hope you review, and if you want to see the pictures of the Manor, and Piper, go to the Picture section of my profile, and click the labeled picture of them. And the outfit Piper's character is wearing is the one she is wearing in this chapter. Yet again, I'll update if ya review, so bargain with me!

**.:Aubery:.**


	2. I could get used to this

Hiya, sorry for not updating in forever

**Hiya, sorry for not updating in forever! Thanks for the feedback, though, I got 70 hits 2 favs and 5 alerts, and three reviews, from...**

_**DestinyHope**_**;**_**Mrs.KevinJonasx**_**;and**_**nazgurl92**_

**Anyways, R&R once your finished!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Piper, and Picgrove Manor, unless it's a real place, then I don't own it!**

**.:thatsummer:.**

All of my life, I've thought in my head of what I would do if I ever met someone famous. You'd think that having parents as movie stars; I'd get used to it, but oh, you would be so off.

The thought of my freaking out made me shudder. I always imagined me, Piper Blake Justice, to play it cool. A simple hi, maybe a head nod. Though, the thought of my being completely dumbfounded appealed to me too.

Yet, here I am, standing in front of three famous someones. As you can tell, I was not prepared.

Lilly was the first to speak, as I would imagine. Though, it surprised me, she didn't go for the cool simple greeting I always imagined for me, and so much more for her skater chick exterior. Ha, so much for that.

"Oh. Uh, um... Whoa." She finished off her poor excuse for a sentence with a blush, and a lame wave as she sat down, and prepared herself to disappear. Much to her dismay, that was impossible.

Combing her long slender fingers through her also extensive brown hair, Miley smiled, batted her eyelashes, and bumped me out of her way. "Hi, I'm miley."

I rolled my eyes from the floor, where I now was, crossed my legs Indian style, and rested my chin on my hand observing my surroundings.

Lilly was on the bed, still, and was practically drooling at the sight of the Jonas Brothers in our suite. She had her blond hair spilling down her back, as she lay on her stomach, both her hands supporting her hands up as she stared at Joe. The state her green blue eyes were in, had already gone glossy with admiration, and teenybopper excitement.

Miley was out in her own conversation with Kevin, about who knows what. She giggled every time he said something. He seemed a bit uncomfortable about everything. Ha, that was a funny sight; I think he realizes anything between them would be illegal. I should talk to her about that later, she should understand.

I smiled as I removed me hands from underneath my chin, and laid my head on the bed, that was behind me. I closed my eyes as I let it all sink in.

After I while it got to me, "Oh my god the Jonas Brothers are in my room." I whispered to myself in disbelief, my eyes opening. I, apparently, spoke loud enough for the person next to me to hear.

"Yupp, glad to see you woke up." I jumped at the sound, looking next to me. I smiled timidly, and said, "hi" quietly.

Not exactly as I imagined, but at least I didn't scream and start declaring my eternal love. Oh, now that would have been embarrassing. Good piper, play it as cool as possible!

He seemed to be quite amused by that, "Well, I'm Nick if you didn't know. You are?" He spoke cool, and quietly.

To tell you the truth, I get really intimidated really easily, and when I'm intimidated, I turn pink, really easily. And now, you're wondering? Oh, I was intimidated, for sure.

"Uh, Piper, Some people call me pipes, but piper works, too I guess." I spoke, playing with my thumbs on my lap, since I was still sitting Indian style.

"Hm, Piper, that's a pretty name," He mused. Out of the corner of my eye I could see him grinning slightly, though he was looking at me, his eyes shining.

Oh my gahh, that made my _melt._

Now looking back at him smiling my should-be-award-winning-smile, and I thought to myself, I think I could get used to this.

**.:thatsummer:.**

**So.. that's it. Yeah its short, I soo promise to update sooner! Pinky promise! Now, I'm gonna go work on I don't wanna know. While I'm working, you better go review or I'm gonna take away all of the earth's milk and cookies and uh.. juice! Ha! Put that in your juice box and suck it! Oh wait, you can't, unless.. you review! Haha! Lol sorry, I got hyper..**

**Teehee :D**

**.:aubery!:.**


End file.
